When The Stars Go Blue
by yellowmoon27
Summary: short NxM songfic/oneshot my first songfic so don't be mean! cute & fluffy! i don't own Ghost Hunt


_This song is called 'When The Stars Go Blue' by Tim Mcgraw…seriously I'm not much of a country person but OMG! I LOVE THIS SONG! (I mean how can you __**not**__ like it! IT'S TIM MCGRAW PEOPLE! COME ON!)_

_If you want to listen to it you can go to and in the big blue box that says'take us for a spin' just type - When The Stars Go Blue - it will bring you to another part of the site and you scroll down (I think it's the second one down) and click on the title - it will start playing the song right then and there! (It's a good website I have so many songs from there YAY)_

_The couple are dancing to this song so the lyrics are sort of a part of the story but don't have that big of a role in it so please don't yell at me and say 'what are you doing?' or 'this makes no sense.' My response: I'm SORRY THIS IS MY FIRST SONG FIC!_

_(sort of SPOILER) in the end i have Naru say 'Mai Davis' because Naru's real name is Oliver Davis (the famous scientist with awsome powers that Bou-san really admires!)_

_Anyways … ON WITH THE STORY…one shot…songfic…thingy haha_

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

**"Dancin' when the stars go blue  
Dancin' when the evening fell  
Dancin' in your wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown"**

I remember the first time I met her. I remember the first time I kissed her. I remember buying that diamond ring, and I _especially_ remember the lump in my throat when I asked her that four worded question…"Will you marry me?"

"**Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground  
Dancin' with the marionette  
Are you happy now?"  
**

Taniyama Mai. If I were to look that name up in a dictionary it would say: the perfect woman for such a handsome man like yourself…ehem _anyways_, I know her name wouldn't really be in the dictionary, anyone would know that, especially me since I'm so smart…unlike her. So even if she is _a little_ (coughREALLYcough) absent minded she makes up for her low IQ with her beautiful deep brown eyes and warm personality; the one that melted my once cold heart.

**  
"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue"  
**

She is my everything…my one love…and here we are, currently dancing beneath the starlit sky. The moonlight shines off her perfect features as she twirls in her wedding dress, making her look like a goddess…oh great now I probably sound all cheesy, but I don't care, I love her and that's the truth.

**"Laughin' with your pretty mouth  
Laughin' with your broken eyes  
Laughin' with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby"**

**  
**There's not one single memory of the past six years of knowing Mai that she isn't in. I remember all the times she would laugh with the monk and self-proclaimed miko. I remember when she cried on my shoulder after her only other boyfriend had broken up with her because it was a bet between him and his friends in the first place. She told me that she felt like no one would ever love her and that she felt worthless. She also told me that day that she only went out with that other guy to try to let go of her feelings for me. Of course after hearing that I held her close to me and told her never to let her feelings for me to go. 

That was the day I told her I loved her…and I may have also told her that I was friggin pissed off that she was going out with that other kid. I was _a little_ jealous of that guy…just a little (DAM HIM!).

**  
"Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue  
stars go blue"**

The song came to an end and my wife, whom I had just wedded only a few hours prior, looked up at me with her dark brown eyes. They always seemed to hypnotize me; making me fall even more in love with her than before.

"I love you Naru," she told me with that bright smile of hers and tried to hide her blush by burying her face in my chest.

I let a soft chuckle leave my lips and held Mai closer. "And I love you…Mai Davis."

**88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888**

like it? please review!


End file.
